


Huntlust

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, basically she chases him down and jake runs from her and fite but then he gets the D, i guesss?????, it fits i mean they're v kinky woodsppl, thank u tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: 1v1 exactly how we think it all goes down





	Huntlust

“What the fu-  _ PUT ME DOWN!”  _ The huntress had been carrying for what seemed like  _ miles  _ by this point, Jake fighting and kicking and squirming all the way to wherever in God’s name she was taking him- his legs actually starting to get tired from all the thrashing he was doing.

 

“Jesus Christ, are you taking me on vacation?”  _ Well, she can’t be taking him to a hook-  _ they had passed at least five of them on the way to the middle of fucking nowhere, and the basement was in the complete opposite direction. “Huntress.” And Jake decided to stop wiggling altogether, figuring that she  _ must  _ be up to  _ something  _ if she hadn’t placed him on a hook yet, in fact, when he cranes his head behind him he sees that she’s taking him directly to her cabin.

 

He gets a fluttering feeling in his stomach at the sight.  _ “Anna.” _

 

She stops her pace then, stops humming, and Jake wonders for a moment if he’s done something wrong, if she’s angry or acting strange- but then the hand around his waist holding him tightly to her shoulders moves  _ lower _ , and gives his ass a firm squeeze,  _ kneading  _ the skin and muscle underneath his  _ rather nice pair of pants _ , and the survivalist gasps with shock and sensation, pushing his body as upright as he could in his slung-over position, trying to crane his head backwards to stare at the Russian woman.

 

“Nice ass.” Was all that she said before continuing to carry him towards her home, and Jake can’t help but think _that’s the most English thing she’s ever said._ _She is a fast learner_ , after all, partly due to simply listening to his teammates scream and yell obscenities at her, and partly due to the time that he and her spent together, doing various wilderness activities.

 

Though, he don’t think he’s ever said  _ that  _ within earshot range of her.

 

The Huntress crosses the open threshold of her log house, judging by what Jake could look down and see, and soon he’s promptly having the sensation of being  _ moved, shuffled around, _ and then his back is on her table, and she presses over him to place a large kiss onto the center of his forehead, his mind too dizzy with being slunged around like a ragdoll to realize  _ what exactly she was pressing into him with. _

 

But by the time the floaters in his vision has cleared up enough so that he could have felt what she was  _ getting at _ , she’s gone, her body straightening out and she’s reaching for the locker handle, yanking it open and refilling all the hatchet slots she had available on her belt.

 

Jake, determined to settle out his confusion, props himself up with his arms and looks the Huntress dead in her face. “Anna, what the hell are you get-”

 

_ “HYAH!”  _ Jake is cut off,  _ silenced _ , by her vocal hatchet throw, landing just mere centimeters from emasculating him and certainly putting the brakes of  _ whatever was going on. _ He’s still trying to figure out of if the  _ yelp _ that echoed around the room came from him or not, looking down at where the hatchet was embedded into the table when a  _ large, rough and dirty hand _ was suddenly wrapped around his scarf-covered neck, forcing his head and body back down to the table with a loud  _ thump!,  _ forcing the air from his lungs and what he was about to say from his brain.

 

“Huntress?” He wheezed out; she wasn’t choking him, not cutting off his air supply, but still his body fought and squirmed against her hold like a restrained animal. “Are you...okay? Like-”

 

“Am okay. But  _ you… _ ” There’s movement going on below, where Jake’s vision cuts off from where anna’s hand is wrapped around his throat, but he doesn’t need to see to  _ feel _ her hand grazing, almost  _ tickling  _ his chest and stomach as she reaches down, twists the hatchet free in one fluid movement, and  _ presses  _ the wooden edge of it between his thighs for a few  _ agonizingly terrifying  _ moments that linger just long enough for his limp cock to jump within his clothes and for his thighs to tighten, trailing it up his body before letting the blade come to rest just underneath his chin, as if to further  _ discourage  _ him from trying to flee.

 

_ If his dick has anything to say about it, he’s not going anywhere. _

 

“You are not fine.” Thick and accented, her voice cuts through his fearful, lust haze to see her  _ smiling  _ at him, equal parts soft, kind and lovingly while also flashing teeth, seemingly  _ predtatorily _ at him, before leaning down to kiss him again, this time on the lips.

 

Jake is torn between so many emotions and verbs to choose from to describe his current state, so he simply lets Anna what she wants to do, kissing her back and letting his lips part when her tongue demands entry to the inside of his mouth, nipping and biting and drawing blood on whatever part of his lips she could suck into her mouth.

 

Her tongue spearing his mouth can’t push back the muffled moan that bubbled to the surface at her ministrations, but it does make her pull back and  _ laugh  _ at him, taking in Jake’s flushed olive cheeks and bloody lips, licking her own dry and observing as her prey’s eyes followed its movements behind a hooded gaze.

 

_ She had him right where she wanted him. “Вы взволнованы, да??”  _ She spoke in Russian on purpose, befuddling her prey even more with her foreign tongue that he could not decipher. Oh, how she wished she would have removed her mask before she had two hands at his throat, so she could kiss him better, but it would have to wait: she could kiss him plenty later. Her heads turns, black eyes roving up and down his body to settle at his crotch, her finely tuned senses picking up on the slight distention in his pants, and she laughed again. 

 

_ “Вы, маленькое домашнее животное.” _ turning back to look at the man under her hold and relaxing her hold slightly and removing the hatchet from his neck in favor of raking her hand through his hair.

 

_ “Ты такой красивый.”  _ Then her hand is gone from around his neck and hair, grasping him under his arms to sit him upright on the edge of the table, letting his legs dangle off. Once he was in the proper position, she pressed into him again, bending down to find his lips again  _ (after removing her mask and putting it onto the table, of course!) _ , not as rough as before, but enough to  _ prove  _ to him that she was the Alpha here, and that she wasn’t going to let him take charge tonight.

 

And as utterly bamboozled as Jake was feeling,  _ he got the message _ . Breaking the kiss with a string of saliva attached to breathe, he tilted his head back and his eyes up. “Okay. I get it.” Jake’s panting, but he buries his face into her chest to catch his breath. “You want to be in charge?”

 

“ _ Да. _ ” She wraps her around around her prey’s smaller frame, at first making it seem innocent and simple hugging, but swiftly, she moves her hands to his waist, tugging his hips forward until just his rear end is left precariously onto the edge, and presses herself between his now splayed legs, and letting him know of the  _ surprise  _ she was keeping down there. “But more.”

 

His reaction to her _gift_ is _priceless_ , and she wished that she could take a overly large picture of it and put it in place of the one of her long deceased family hanging over her mantle. With his eyes blown wide and his lips parted and his chest not moving, Jake struggles to find _something_ to say to… _that._ “You… have a penis. Okay.” The saboteur is racking his brain, trying to think of a reason _why_ she would do this, why she would _even_ _think_ of to _do this_ , until he remembers-

 

“You took what I said last time  _ seriously _ , didn’t you?” Sure, he remembers telling her, quote,  _ “I wouldn’t it if you fucked me up the ass sometime.” _ , but didn’t mean wanted her to take him up on his offer  _ the very next time without warning.  _ “And where did you even get it? Did you make it yourself?”

 

“No.” Anna shook her head to his questions “Piggy did it.”

 

“You mean The Pig?  _ Amanda _ ?”

 

“Да.”

 

_ What?  _ “Does she make dildos regularly?”

 

_ Dildos?  _ That was a new word, so Anna shrugged and tilted her head to the side, searching for the English word she used. “Piggy… makes toys.”

 

“...she  _ makes  _ these?” He points down to the tent her  _ toy  _ is making, and shakes his head in disbelief when Anna nods her head  _ yes.  _ “Piggy has secret place. That where she make toys.”

 

“She… has a sex toy workshop. That explains why Nea always wants to go  _ there. _ ”  _ Do you want a metal, Sherlock Holmes? _

 

Anna, her large and tough body  _ thrumming  _ with excitement, suddenly decides that she’s had enough of the Piggy, and cups Jake’s face in her hands, calloused and warm and  _ demanding.  _ “Enough of her! I want to chase you.”

 

Even though he’s  _ enjoying  _ the hands on his face, Jake pulls back enough to press a kiss to her fingertips. “Chase me?”

 

“Mmhmmm.” Nodding, the Huntress pulled her hands back, preparing them to use to communicate what she couldn’t speak in English. “Chase you. Hunt you. If I catch you, I win. You are prize.”

 

Her closeness was  _ intoxicating _ , her warmth and excitement  _ palpable _ as she pressed over him with her impressive statue, her teeth baring and glinting in the light produced by her fireplace making him shudder and he processed her statement internally, heat and nervousness pooling in his gut as he got the implications. “You mean… like a predator-prey thing? You hunt me and I try to run away from you, the all-powerful Huntress with a massive strap-on between your legs, and how you don’t catch me and fuck me raw?”

 

_ Anna got the gist of it. _ “Да. You do one gen, open gate, and you win. You...you…”  _ Oh, what was that word?  _ Having a momentary lapse in the language barrier. Then, grabbing Jake’s hands, she manipulated then to make clawing motions across her cheeks and growling noises. “You… hurt me.”

 

“Hurt you? You want me- oh, you want me to fight back?”

 

“ _ Fight! Да _ , you fight me.”

 

...He really, really,  _ really _ should say  _ no _ , because there’s no way he can just avoid her long enough to complete one generator, but… the whole idea  _ enticed  _ him beyond belief, and honestly, he should be  _ ashamed  _ of himself, but this is the kind of thing that  _ really get him going.  _ “Yes. Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

Shrieking in  _ happiness _ , Anna make quick work of lifting Jake up by his armpits again and setting him on his feet onto the solid ground, and rushing to get her broad axe, slipping her mask back onto until a smaller hand tugged at her sleeve, hearing Jake speak to her. “Wait! I… want a word. A word I can say if things get out of hand- or if I  _ actually  _ get hurt.”

 

_ A word?  _ A curious request to Anna, but when Jake explained it, it made  _ sense _ : she didn’t know her  _ own _ strength sometimes. She chose a word that she could easily understand. “Vodka.”

 

“...That’s not stereotyping at all.”

 

_ “А?” _

 

“Nevermind. That’s a good word.”

 

“Good?”

 

“ _ Yes _ , good, Anna.”

 

“Good!” Turning around one final time to a small, dark nook inbetween some indoor firewood logs, she pulled out a toolbox with something  _ suspiciously shiny _ inside, and handed it to Jake after showing him what was inside. “To help you.”

 

_ He’s going to need all the help he’s going to get. _ “Thanks, Anna.” Then it’s a bit awkward, Jake standing still with a toolbox in his hand with the horror of the outside world behind him and the horror of Russian nuclear testing on its own citizens standing in front of him, loaded for bear  _ (and for him).  _ “Do you want me to go now, or-?”

 

“Сначала тебе нужно идти. I will follow soon.”

 

“You’re giving me a head start?”

 

“Да.” Jake didn’t need any further instructing, dashing outside while the Huntress slipped a vial of something into one of her infantry belt loops, taking up the space of one of her precious hatchets-  _ she may be going full predator mode, but lube aka liquid animal fat was always a must. _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

It’s only fitting that when he  _ finally _ picks a generator after circling several around the map to throw off his scent, he misses the first skill check and it blows it up in his face. At least he saw his own stupidity coming and yanked the brand new part out of the generator before he lost it all together due to Entity bullshittery.

 

Swearing under his breath, Jake stood up to make a swift exit, stuffing the shiny part into one of his many coat pockets, hoping he could vanish without a trace and leave the area just like he found it-

 

A hatchet exploded not teen feet from where he stood, and Jake had to thank his  _ iron will  _ that his calm demeanor overpowered the urge to run and take off like a scared rabbit, and leave bullseye tracks in his wake. So,  _ calmly, _ he walked away, hoping that he blended in well enough with his surroundings that the Huntress failed to notice him.  _ It was a longshot, but dumb luck has worked before. _

 

It’s after 1.5 seconds after stuffing himself in a corner of some trees shrubbery that he realizes  _ that he’s cornered himself _ , and that if the Huntress came up behind him with her…  _ equipment, _ he’d be completely at her  _ mercy _ . He internally debates himself for the few spare moments that he has as the Huntress checks around the generator for any lingering signs of him, then he makes his move.

 

Jake stands up, slightly crouched over to hide himself from her gaze, and steps forward, eyeing more cover in the form of rocks and a pallet, and quickly strides for it while her mask turned the other way- but then she turns suddenly, looking upwards to the sky, and Jake panics, his muscles freezing and tensing as her mask slowly lowers back to the ground.

 

Before her eyes can fully settle onto his form, Jake darts forward, knowing that he’s  _ inevitably _ been seen, diving for the cover of the rocks as he hears the sound of a hatchet winding up fully, aimed at him, and watches as pieces of it shattered against the rock that he had his back to.  _ THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  _ Her feet barrel towards his position, and the survivalist spares himself no time, getting to his feet and running- right into her arms.  _ He ran the wrong way, fool! That’s why you look behind you! _

 

She growled  _ loudly _ , making his chest vibrate with her noise, and Jake has overwhelming feelings of fear and lust soar through his body in such an intoxicating way that for a moment he forgets that he’s supposed to  _ fight her _ , not just let her push him to the ground and have her way with him.  _ He’s always been a slut for big, powerful women, he can’t help himself. _

 

Jake lets his  _ survival instincts  _ kick into full gear when he feels her hand go for his throat, bearing his teeth and biting down on the exposed flesh of her hand as it came into view. It has the desired effect, and she pushes him away, his back hitting the solidness of a tree and making him breathless and see stars while they both recover from the attack.

 

Anna looks down at her bleeding hand-  _ my prey has drawn my blood; what a good boy!  _ And then back up at Jake, his eyes fluttering from the impact of the bark on his back, a  _ feral  _ look in his eyes that made heat settle low in her belly.

 

She grins wildly at him, wiping the back of her bloody hand on her mouth, smearing the coppery liquid along her licks before running her tongue over it, tasting her own lifeforce and swallowing it visibly.

 

Anna heard Jake make a noise that she couldn’t put a label to, but the closest thing she could say was that it was a noise of  _ want. Her poor little любимец was already losing. _

 

Anna decided to cut him a small break- just once, after she charged at him, catching the edge of his collar and hear the satisfying  _ rip!  _ Of the metal seam of his jacket, and even the top of his undershirt. “Go. I… reload. One chance,  _ любимец.  _ Run.” True to her word, Anna turned back to where Jake had been messing with the generator earlier, heading for the locker that stood hidden just on the other side of the wooden maze.

 

She didn’t need to be a huntress to  _ hear _ Jake scramble away as soon as her back was turned.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ God, he hated and loved being toyed with like this.  _ Jake didn’t stop running until he was clear across the map and far out the range of that lullaby that was  _ taunting him _ , making his thoughts muddled as she came within striking distance and making his stomach twist into knots that  _ ached _ .

 

Finally, he allowed his body to rest, slumping up against the large stone pillars to catch his breath and his sanity  _ (and his clothes that Anna had ripped, the chilly Siberian air nipping at the left side of his neck and collarbone)- and God, he was shaking _ and he had just realized that the throbbing in his thigh wasn’t a bruise, that it was his  _ erection _ demanding to be released to go  _ galavanting _ off into the wilderness with the woman who controlled it.

 

“Fucking damnit.” The swearing helping to vent his frustration, the Asian raked a hand through his wild hair, closing his eyes to slow his racing heart and to force down his arousal  _ if that was even possible  _ with fingernails digging into the meaty and taunt flesh of his thighs through his thick cargo pants-  _ he was fucked if he couldn’t at least get a generator going- _

 

_ Okay, okay, calm down and think- she’ll probably go reload and circle over here. All I gotta do it wait her out and as soon as she leaves, pop the part in, rush it to hell, and wait her out again before going to a gate.  _ Sounded like a flawless game plan to him, in fact, he could hear her humming back into range again, and he ducked into a corner he knew from past experiences that she rarely checked, and waited her out.

 

_ THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!-  _ She kept coming forward at a quick pace, her humming present but at a lower volume at normal,  _ as if listening intently for him- _ she came within  _ feet  _ of his position, but went past him, heading for the flashing lights of a generator that he didn’t see, tucked away in a back corner of the map that had escaped his gaze. Anna went right up to it, crouching down while leaning on ehr broad axe for support  _ (damn!)  _ to inspect the machinery for any evidence of  _ him. _

 

She found none, of course, he hadn’t been over there, and once she had figured out the same, she left, rasing back onto her feet and padding off barefooted, back to her rounds. Jake, counting to  _ ten  _ in his head, waited until she was far enough away that her heartbeat was gone, and then he jumped up, bolted from his position to the generator that was in his sights, and quickly got to work, inserting the new part and quickly throwing all the little wires and gears into place so that it clicked and held, granting him with a generator that was nearly halfway done.

 

_ He might actually escape if he doesn’t fuck up too bad… _

 

Halfway done quickly turned into ¾ done, and before he knew it, he was hastily plucking wires and turning gears when he  _ heard it again _ , and sweat started  _ dripping  _ off his forehead, and into the hollow of his exposed neck and shoulder, making him shiver in simultaneous  _ cold and warmth _ , feeling as if he was any warmer, he’d start steaming.

 

_ 90%,95%, 97%...  _ Just the last few ticks remained, standing in the way between running out the gate and getting runned down by a Huntress with a dildo with his name on it, and the the heartbeat starts echoing in his ears non-stop-  _ 98%, come on!- _ A hatchet is wound up behind him, and Jake jams the last wire in its correct slot, and the clargon of the exit horn blares loudly. The hatchet never leaves her hand, never finds her mark- but her  _ hand does _ . Her hand catches the back of the survivalist’s jacket as he tries to flee, and makes the cloth rip further under her rough handling.

 

But he manages to slip free of her grasp,  _ the slippery meat!, _ but now his, to Anna,  _ beautiful foreign olive skin  _ is revealed to her, the left side of his chest and shoulder exposed, and he cradles it to him with a soft cry like he’s been stabbed, but she has not struck him.  _ But she wants to, _ she muses, but not with a blade- she wouldn’t mind smacking him around a bit.

 

Anna lets her pace slow a bit more than normal, to let him have the allusion that she was having  _ pity _ on him when she was really  _ toying  _ with him, and she knows that he knows it, and that’s why he yells a curse at her and takes off for the exit gate, hoping to get it at least partly open by the time she catches up to him.

 

_ God _ , he feels so  _ exposed- _ while playing her game, it’s the last thing he wants to  _ feel _ , and even though it’s just that, a game, it makes him angry, clutching his tattered left side of his standard clothes and making a break for the exit, the last gen giving him a surge of  _ unexpected adrenaline  _ and forcing him far ahead of her lingering pace.

 

She’s teasing him, and his cock, despite still being in psychical danger, lurches happily within his pants and he notices that running is now a bit more  _ aggravating  _ than before. It is his run to the gate, and up until he has his gloved hand around the lever, that he notices a few things he’s been so blissfully unaware of so far- Anna’s blood in his mouth, the underlying sexual tones of the whole situation, and the fact that if he escaped he would probably be missing out on what she had to offer, which he could even see when he looked behind him back at his prusuer, tenting her colorful pants-

 

He’s a fool to turn her down, but he’s got a battle to prove himself in, and he’ll be damned if he’ll just let himself be fucked open like a horny wallflower  _ (even though that’s exactly what he is). _

 

The first of three red lights are lit when he decides to _book_ _it_ , seeing as she’s _too_ _close_ to him to remain safely at the gate, and he sprints to the conveniently located enclosed jungle gym, hoping to maybe stall her out there long enough for the gate to magically open itself and he could run through it- _a man can dream, can’t he?_

 

Running through the pallet, he makes a sharp right and heads for the window on the intersecting side, throwing himself over the sill at a breakneck speed in the attempt to put  _ something  _ between him and his pursuer- but she’s one step ahead, and instead of following his direct path, she enters through the other, palletless side, her Red Stain burning through the wood that separated them.

 

They came to an odd standstill, locking gaze through the open slot of the faux window, and Jake suddenly pulls his tore clothes closer to himself, seeing as how her black eyes shift to stare at his exposed skin, and then at the bulge in his pants, where he looks down himself and sees that  _ it is very noticeable. _

 

A loud  _ thunk!  _ Draws back his attention, and he sees that she’s embedded her broad axe into the window sill, and her mouth is  _ wide and grinning. _ “Мой маленький питомец ... такой жаркий для вашего врага. Give up. You want  _ it. _ ” And Anna punctuates the  _ it _ by reaching down into her pants, and quite literally  _ whips it out. _

 

The Huntress laughs loudly and wildly at the look on her prey’s face, his eyes blown wide open and his jaw drops, his gaze fixated on her  _ surprise  _ she’s displayed and she witnesses as a wordless gasp of air chokes in his throat and as his hardness  _ twitches  _ in his pants that Anna makes a grab for, hoping to snap a corner of them and rip his clothes even further.

 

Anna misses her grab, and it spurs Jake into action, scrambling backwards before taking off, running towards her cabin. Scowling at her failure, the Russian woman raises back up, retrieving her axe from the sill, and speaking to herself in resolve “Я поймаю тебя. Я возьму тебя.”  _ She will get what she wants, one way or another. _ Taking a step back, she walks backwards, back out the palletless entrance from which she came, and glued her eyes to the ground to follow Jake’s tracks, knowing that she shouldn’t be looking up at the sky for flyaway crows since he disturbed none.

 

But she did glance up, her eyes perpendicular to the ground, and she saw the tatters of his jacket flapping behind his retreating form, which quickly disappeared behind the dark shadows of her homeland. Inhaling sharply in the cold air and letting it fill and cleanse her senses for the hunt ahead, she rounded the corner, casting her eyes across the landscape and eyeing the orange stretch marks that followed Jake’s footsteps.

 

She immediately followed, mixing her bare steps with Jake’s, tracking where he went, into the shadows of the siberia… until they branched out, into a wide circle, and if he had spun around in a circle, and then it stopped. Anna stopped as well, looking around for signs of her runaway prey- something  _ rustled  _ behind a bush to her right, and she pretended not to notice, walking forward towards the slowly vanishing circle, standing at the edge of the tracks…

 

_ “HYAH!” _ She quickly pulled out a hatchet, not even fully winding it up before letting it fly at the disturbance behind the shrubbery, and watching it explode as it hit the ground and as a crow cried out and took to the sky, its wings flapping audibly as it took flight.  _ Huh?  _ Curious as to what was behind it, she strided to it and saw that there was, in fact, no Jake.

 

_ That blasted bird tricked me!  _ Tilting her eyes up, she saw her prey wrap his hand around the exit lever again, and pull it downward with a hard grunt.  _ That sly little fox! He has tricked me as well!  _

 

Jake turned around after darting to the gate, eyes locking onto his pursuer as he forced the metal lever down, his heart beating and racing in his chest as he could  _ feel  _ her anger when she had discovered that he had  _ tricked _ her-  _ please, hurry up! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry the fuck up and open-!  _ The last red light flickered on, but Jake had to let go of his lifeline for a few moments when the Huntress winded up a hatchet, and threw it at him, watching it explode against the brick wall around it.

 

The saboteur grabbed onto it again, and the final clargon sounded as she approached, but he didn’t let go, knowing that if he did then he would have  _ no chance  _ of escaping,  _ no matter how close she gets he couldn’t let go- _

 

The loud horn echoed once, twice, three times, four times, then it stopped altogether-  _ wait, it was supposed to open by now!-  _ A heavy and bloodstained hand fell onto his exposed clothes, rough fingers digging into his chilled skin and gripping tightly, and she pressed into him from behind-  _ oh Hell she didn’t put her dick back in _ \- and yet again he forgets for a few moments he’s supposed to fight back, even when she leans down and chuckles in his ear, and grinds into his ass.

 

“Победа моя, маленькое домашнее животное.  _ M I N E!”  _

 

Then he’s being  _ ravished _ , her hand on his shoulder clutching around tattered fabric and ripping downwards, making his shoulder fully exposed and his jacket’s zipper rendered completely useless and open. It was then Jake  _ struggled _ , growling loudly as he twisted around to swat at her with his free arm, and actually managed to strike her in the face before a hand gripped his waist and turned him back around, pushing him up against the brick wall. He reacted like a caged animal, shooting his leg out to kick at the Huntress’ knee, an instinctual ploy he thought up, and he yelled in victory when she made a noise of pain and stumbled backwards, backing away from him enough that he breaks free, and dashes forward, feeling his sleeve completely fallaway and flap in the wind as he broke free.

 

He didn’t get far until strong hands wrapped around his chest and lifted him up, Jake yelling and screaming and kicking and scratching enough to get what he wanted in the wrong form: freedom, at the cost of being thrown to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. He twists his head around to see that her mask is gone, knocked off in the struggle, and her arms and face is bleeding- a brief look down and he sees that his nails are to blame.

 

The survivalist scrambles to his feet, but before he can stand up fully, she dives for him, throwing her broad axe to the side in favor of grabbing onto his thighs with both hands, and yanking him to her, collecting plenty of dirt stains along his front as his thighs landed on either side of her hips.

 

“Fuck you!” He scowls out, clawing to the ground for purchase so he could  _ get away,  _ but he mentally berates himself for getting into this  _ horrible  _ position, and he can’t do much in the terms of fighting back, expect for twisting his spine and clawing at her hands clasped on his thighs. “Let go!”

 

“Ah, ah, ah! I win! You are  _ mine!” _ She says with such force that it actually sends a jolt of  _ fear  _ through Jake, the strength of the woman holding him down is  _ very evident _ , and her tone of voice scares him as much as it arouses him even further. Without warning, a hand leaves his thigh and grabs onto the tatters remaining on his shoulders, and she rips it down even further, exposing his chest and pebbled nipples that she  _ intentionally  _ scratched on the way going, leaving noticeable marks in her wake.

 

Honestly, if he wasn’t so prideful, he would’ve given into her when she first got him.

 

Anna stares at his chest for a moment, presumably admiring her handiwork when Jake sees an opportunity to strike back, and he does in the form of a kick to her hip. It send her backwards just enough for Jake to get up and crawl to the lever, to try and give it one more chance to open; his fingers wrapped around the bar and pulled, and nothing happened, not even a horn blared or a gear shifted.  _ He’d been fucking bamboozled. _

 

_ “You fucking cheater!”  _ He growled out accusingly as he was pushed to the ground, this time by the Huntress’ hand on the middle of his back, squirming and kicking to dig his way out of her hold when he felt her other hand grips his ass, cooing in Russian to him about something that he’s sure was praise, then yanking his pants line down over his rear end. “No-!” He was cut off by the hand on his back moving to his mouth, two of her fingers forcing its way past his clenched jaw while her hand slipped underneath his underwear and groped at his ass, feeling up what she  _ thought _ was hers.

 

“У тебя замечательная задница. Я не могу дождаться его.” _ Yes, his ass was hers _ \- and as much as she loved to see him struggle and fight back her onslaught (all in play, of course!), her own loins felt like they were set  _ ablaze, _ even though the toy on her waist wasn’t a part of her, she felt every brush fo it against her prey’s skin as if it was her own. She wanted him  _ now, enough of these games for now! _ She went to reach for the animal fat at her waist, the lubricant she had brought to make this evening much  _ smoother _ , but then she had to put her hands back, and ended up in his mouth to quiet him for a moment so she could  _ think _ \- until he bit her, and she slapped his ass to make him groan and let go, bringing her fingers back to find them drenched in saliva and some of her blood, his teeth had just barely broken the skin.

 

_ Maybe she should stuff the scarf in his mouth- no, tie his hands! _ A brilliant idea, Anna followed through with her plan of action, grabbing the scarf at his neck and unwinding it free, to struggle with him again, having to practically lay on top of him with all of her body weight so that she was free to brings his hands together above his head and tie them together

 

“You bitch!” Biting at her, Jake couldn’t do much to fight her when she  _ planked  _ on top of him, crushing his body to the dirt, and fought him tooth and nail to tie his hands together-  _ with his own scarf, the irony! _ The restrained male cursed under his breath in Korean as his hands were bound above his head, and she tied them  _ good _ , good enough that any attempts at shaking free chaffed painfully at his wrists.

 

But his legs were still free, damnit, and he kicked at her when she pushed his pants down to mid-thigh level, along with his underwear, leaving his ass exposed to her pleasure and his cock to bob upwards, fully erect and leaking fluid and hitting the ground beneath him.

 

Jake kicked at her until she sat on his legs, and the hand was back between his shoulder blades again, and suddenly he felt  _ fully restrained _ . Except for his mouth. “Fuck you.” He repeated, lower but clearer this time, biting back a noise as her hands ran over the globes of his cheeks, pulling them apart on every pass. “Y-you’re not gonna get awa-  _ Ah~! _ ” His ass was given another hard slap, which was  _ not  _ soothed by a hard bite where she struck- and then followed with her actually pressing her face into his ass, her rough tongue lapping and sucking at his entrance.

 

For a moment, he went boneless in her hold, all the fight seemingly  _ sapped  _ out of him while her tongue slipped inside of him despite of how  _ tense he was from adrenaline _ , and he has to dig within himself to fight back again, though this time it’s mostly just  _ questionable _ squirming and insults.

 

“동물 암캐!” Her tongue is inside, wiggling and worming its way deeper by the moment, and Jake has to bite his lip to stifle the noises that threatened to spill from his lips-  _ he wouldn’t give her that yet, she had to earn that.  _

 

Ah, one of her favorite parts of her prey, so easily moldable and warm to her touch, and as much as she  _ loved  _ toying with this part of Jake’s body, she  _ craved  _ to get on to the main show, and she knew that these binds wouldn’t hold Jake down for long. She removes her tongue from him, giving his ass a harsh smack as she rears back onto her haunches to reach for the vial of animal fat at her waist and barks in the only simple English can remember at the moment. “Calm! Be still!”

 

_ “No! Fuck OFF!”  _ Jake thrashes violently, hitching his right leg up before it’s pinned back down by Anna’s larger one, twisting his body to the side to make his exposed backside  _ less accessible _ , gnashing his teeth and growling loudly, a noise that faded into a whimper when he was forcibly turned over and felt something tickle down his ass and was quickly smeared around and inside his entrance, two of Anna’s fingers already pushing inside with little resistance and making his head spin.

 

And for another _few_ moments, Jake forgot that he was supposed to be fighting against her, _melting_ into her touch and press his ass back against her thrusting fingers, before he tighten back up and tried to pull out of her way- something that proved _in_ _vain_ since he was already flat on the ground.

 

Her prey tried to worm forward, tried to slide forward out of her grasp  _ (and he almost did!) _ , and she keeps having to put her weight on his legs to stop him from scrambling away-  _ he is putting up a good fight!  _ She’s glad he hasn’t said their word yet, since she was having so much fun she couldn’t imagine them stopping now.  _ And he took her so well _ , Jake must still be  _ stretched out  _ from their last encounter, or else he’s gotten  _ lonely. She hopes it a combination of both. _

 

“Такая симпатичная задница. Моя симпатичная задница. Вкусная, покорная маленькая добыча.” Anna twists her fingers, first knuckle deep, and  _ snarls  _ when she hears her prey  _ cry _ beneath her when she does so,  _ so beautifully  _ so and his wail of anger that followed because he realized that he was  _ trapped  _ filled her with such  _ triumph _ that she tossed the vial carelessly aside when it was empty and grabbed the back of his hair and yanked his head back, leaning down to whisper harsly in his ear in scattered English.

 

“I will fuck you. Fill you, claim you- never leave.” Then, making her point clear, she bit his earlobe, hard enough to tease the skin into breaking, tasting just the slightest hint of blood on her tongue. He didn’t jerk away from her in fear or tearing sensitive skin, but he  _ barked at her  _ to let go. “Struggle, but I  _ have _ you.” The Russian woman pushes her fingers deeper,  _ just deep enough  _ to graze that spot buried inside that she  _ always _ aimed for in activities like this, and it brought her a  _ delicious _ noise when she worked at it with hard, spearing thrusts that got her millimeters deeper with every movement.

 

If there was one may to make Jake  _ pilant _ in her hands, it was to abuse that little gland hidden within his interior walls.  _ And slowly, but surely, it was working in her favor. _

 

_ Trembling, _ Jake tried his damndest to keep his composure, pressing his forehead into the dirt while trying to rein in control of himself and his body, but when his cock is  _ dripping fluid that’s being finger-fucked out of him _ , all he wants to do is  _ submit _ , and be mindless in her hold. But he’s not quite to that point yet. “Yo-you- no! No, I- I won’t give up  _ that  _ easily!”

 

_ He won’t?  _ The Huntress pushes her hips forward, letting the toy slide inbetween his cheeks while her fingers made a scissoring motion inside of him, giving his muscles the final preparation before she marked her prey. “Да, you will. Soon.” Then she lets go of his hair, letting his head  _ thunk!  _ Against the ground before looking down to where her fingers were fucking him, watching herself as she removed her fingers and quickly took the time to slick up the toy with the fat on her digits.

 

Amanda had the toy  _ specifically  _ made for survivors, she was told-  _ male survivors _ , and the Piggy also told her that it was made for quickies in mind, explaining that it was smaller and thinner than the average cock. At first, Anna had been confused as to why Amanda kept insisting that it was for  _ males  _ more than females because of the little ridge situated strategically near the base to push against what made her little prey  _ keen. _

 

She took what the Piggy said with a grain of salt, until she glided the head in, and filled her little pet halfway with no resistance, a soft gasp of surprise wisping past her lips at how  _ easy  _ it was despite the struggle, but that wasn’t anything compared to how the man beneath her back spasmed and pushed towards her, a choking noise emanating from his throat which she quickly wrapped a hand around to pull his head back while she started moving her hips back and forth, giving her end strokes a little extra  _ push _ to gain more ground with each thrust.

 

“N-n- don’t-”  _ Okay, I’m giving the fuck up right now.  _ He’s heaving for air, stomach taut and tight and his cock throbbing between him and the ground beneath him, and his head forced back gives him a nice view of the dark sky before his pupils meet the inside of his eyelids in a brief reunion. “ _ Ahhh- _ oh my fucking  _ Gghhh-” _

 

_ “Моя маленькая добыча, ты думаешь, я не заставил тебя подчиниться? Что я не буду требовать, чтобы ты был моим?”  _ Her teeth sunk into his neck several times after she had grabbed ahold of his tattered collar and ripped it even further, clearly exposing his back and leaving more marks there, blood and bruises popping up almost instantly in her wake. Her hips sped up, the lewd slapping sounds reaching their ears and driving her further,  _ pure carnal lust _ urging her forward to thrust  _ harder  _ and  _ deeper,  _ quickly reaching as far as she could go with her toy but not letting that slow her down in the slightest.

 

“Моя, все мои.” Giving his ass a lengthy fondle and a slap, Anna soaked up all the noises and motions the Asian was making, noticing how with every time that she hilted, his ass  _ tightened _ around her faux-cock and his breath hitched- and ,  _ Gods, she was so wet herself, if she wasn’t solely focused on Jake she would’ve been more selfish. _ But judging by how Jake was reacting to her bone-punishing pace, she won’t have to hold out for much longer. “Made you little bitch, hmmm?” She asked, out of breath herself, taunting her prey beneath her by letting go of his neck and running her hand through his hair with surprising gentleness. “My little bitch? My little pet? Come for your mommy, hmmm?”

 

Jake made one of those little choking, whimpering noises that she just _adored_ , and she watched as he eagerly nodded, muttering something in English and another foreign tongue about how _much he would like to, yes!_ And giving him the benefit of the doubt, she slipped the hand from his hair down inbetween his body and the dirt, her large and bloody hand wrapping around his erection and swiftly tugging on it. But she wouldn’t let him come _that_ easily, no matter how much they both wanted to.

 

“Shouldn’t fight mommy, любимый. Makes trouble. You sorry for fighting?”

 

“I-I… I ca-can’t… yeah,  _ yes _ , fuck I’m  _ ssshit _ -sorry. I’m sorry,  _ please oh God-” _

 

“Sorry,  _ mommy?” _

 

“Mo- I-I’m sorry,  _ mommy- annhh-h-h fuck-k please I-I’m so close- _ ”

 

In one go, Anna rips Jake’s jacket and undershirt in half, exposing his back fully to her wandering hand, pushing down on his lower back so she could control her thrusting and stroking better without her little pet accidentally squirming out of her grasp in his lust-fueled jerking.

 

“Show mommy, любимый.”

 

Anna watched with hawk-like precision how her little prey’s body seized, marveling on how she could  _ feel  _ the walls clamp down around the toy at her waist, watching as Jake completely froze as she continued to fuck his ass and stroke his cock before  _ violently throwing himself  _ to one side, his bound arms drawing up close to his body as the Huntress felt warmth coat her hands- and he made the most  _ wonderful  _ noises, first a loud, sharp gasp followed by a wild  _ shout _ that made him seem more feral than human, eyes fluttering behind hooded lids and mouth twisted into a grimace when it wasn’t open to moan and gasp in primal  _ ecstasy _ .

 

She stroked and fucked him through his orgasm, slowing down when his cock stopped coating her hand and when his walls stopped convulsing around the toy and when she was able to slip free, taking the opportunity to lean back and  _ admire  _ her handiwork; all those marks all over his olive skin and his blissed out expression that she found to be  _ so cute _ it was almost saddening when he came back to himself, his pupils reappearing and fluttering at her, his throat too hoarse to properly form the words he was trying to speak.

 

“Anna-  _ Anna-” _

 

_ “Shhhhh.” _ Seeing that he was almost certainly in need of some cleaning and care, Anna quickly got to work, giving her prey’s leg a pat and a  _ stay  _ motion, while she went to retrieve her broad axe off to wherever she had tossed it, and securing it at her waist when she returned to Jake’s side, quickly untying his hands and gathering him in her arms, holding him close and pressing kisses into his forehead.

 

“You did well. Am proud.” She’s not surprised that he doesn’t give her a verbal response, but instead nuzzles his face into her chest as they cross the threshold of her cabin, and promptly takes him upstairs to lay him down on her furs, working on both taking off his tore upper garments and removing his lower garments to hand them by the fire to dry since they were only a bit wet and not tore.

 

Making sure his clothes were as close to the fire as she could get them without risking burning, Anna fetched a small bowl of water and a rag, bounding the steps three at a time to get back to her little pet, whose eyes were noticeably more open and aware than before, but heavy with tiredness and post-orgasmic afterglow.

 

“Anna.” He tries again, this time his voice a bit more steady. “That was…  _ amazing… _ but you  _ fucking cheated.” _

 

_ “Hush. You loved it.”  _ Sitting cross-legged by Jake’s side, Anna set to work on cleaning him up, humming softly to him while she worked and wrapping him up in furs as she does so, and slowly watching as Jake’s eyes drift shut and his breathing evens out.

 

“So cute.”  _ I wonder how long I can keep him this time? _


End file.
